


Sunday

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: OK, enough moody GD stuff! Let's get back to some fluffy humor, shall we? :=).    Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> OK, enough moody GD stuff! Let's get back to some fluffy humor, shall we? :=). Enjoy! :=)

******

Alex shifted, rolling over to drop her pillow over her head in annoyance at the sunlight streaming through the window. There was no particular reason for her annoyance; she just woke up on the proverbial wrong side of the bed.

Speaking of the bed, it jerked and shuddered as something—or rather, _someone_ —suddenly bounced down upon the mattress.

“Why are you so cheerful in the mornings?” Alex grumbled from beneath her pillow.

“Perhaps because I have something wondrous to look forwards to?” Astra chuckled. She reached out, lifting the pillow and peering at its owner beneath “now, what has you in such a foul mood today, my dear?” she wondered.

Alex shrugged, yanking the pillow back down.

“I’m not in the mood to be ‘cheery’ today” she grumbled.

“And why not, may I ask?” Astra challenged.

“It’s Sunday” Alex grumbled.

Astra blinked.

“So?” she finally asked “you’re not religious last I heard, so you don’t attend church, and neither of us is on call today, so I fail to see your complaint”

“It’s the day before Monday,” Alex grumbled as she rolled over “so, that just ruins the whole thing”

For a moment she was treated to blessed silence.

“That makes absolutely no sense,” Astra finally exclaimed “you know that, right?” she reached out and fully yanked the pillow back, causing Alex to yelp and duck under the covers, which Astra also pulled back, earning an even louder yelp and a hand swung wildly in her direction.

Remaining steadfast in her mission, Astra quickly scooped the agent up, immune to her loud protests, and carried her over to the bathroom, gently setting her down onto her feet in the tub.

“Don’t you dare!” Alex growled as Astra rested a hand on the faucet “don’t--!!” Alex loudly _shrieked_ as she was suddenly blasted with a jet of ice cold water.

“Once you’ve cooled off, come and have some breakfast,” Astra called over her shoulder as she turned to leave, grunting as Alex let out a bellow and leapt atop her back, which did nothing of course.

Bearing the agent’s weight as easily as if she was a feather, Astra calmly continued on towards the kitchen, Alex’s wet form leaving a trail of water behind her. Depositing her charge in one of the barstools by the kitchen island, Astra calmly began to gather all the needed supplies for breakfast. Turning back to see Alex shivering, she smirked.

“Might I suggest that you take a warm shower while I cook?” Astra chuckled.

Still shivering, Alex got to her feet.

“Jerk” she called out, but her tone held a large amount of humor as she made her way back to the bathroom and the shower…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
